godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Sub-Zero Manta
|image =Sub-Zero Manta 3.png |caption =Sub-Zero Manta in Wedding Bells Blew |name = |species =Mutated Manta Ray |nicknames =Manta, Bird-Of-Prey |height = |length = |weight = |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Zilla Junior |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Wedding Bells Blew |roar =To be added }} The Sub-Zero Manta is a giant mutant manta ray created by that first appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode Wedding Bells Blew. History A one of a kind mutation, this oversized manta ray was gifted with flight and a lethal ice breath after being born. It’s theorized it once lived in the arctic and somehow lost its course and found itself in Jersey where it tried to find a new, suitable habitat. Its first choice was at a local aquarium, specifically the penguin exhibit before moving on to frozen food packaging plant where H.E.A.T. was called in. Zilla Jr. quickly drew battle and the two clashed before the humans realized what the ray was after. With Zilla following also, they lured the creature into the ice rink where it quickly went into hibernation. Major Hicks was then called in to help transport the behemoth, but before any arrangements could be made, the generator died out and the temperature rose, awakening the Mutant Manta Ray. It burst forth from the roof and as the ground forces open fired, it unleashed its ice breath again, freezing them all except Hicks. Zilla again challenged and unleashed his atomic fire just as it did its ice mist. The heat and cold sources met and quickly generated a large thunderstorm. As Elsie’s sister’s nearby wedding was evacuated, the two moved out into sea where Zilla’s head was frozen by the mutation. The creature attacked the Heat-Seeker again before Zilla launched himself out of the water, freed of the ice, and dragged the monster down. The two tussled again until Zilla began to swim in circles. The kaiju formed a powerful whirlpool that quickly dragged the Mutant Manta Ray down, never to be heard from again. Abilities *Unusual for a manta ray, the Sub-Zero Manta could fly by using its fins like wings. Even stranger is the fact that it has clawed legs for walking. *The Sub-Zero Manta could unleash an ice blast which could freeze an entire battalion of tanks and Zilla Jr.'s upper body portion in one strike. Gallery Sub-Zero Manta.png|Sub-Zero Manta emerges from the food processing plant Sub-Zero Manta 2.png|Sub-Zero Manta in flight Sub-Zero Manta 4.png|A close up of Sub-Zero Manta Zilla Junior vs Sub-Zero Manta.png|Sub-Zero Manta fighting Zilla Junior Sub-Zero Manta 5.png|Sub-Zero Manta sleeping in the stadium Sub-Zero Manta.jpg|Concept art for Sub-Zero Manta Concept_Sub-Zero_Manta.jpg|Early concept art for Sub-Zero Manta Trivia *The episode that the Sub-Zero Manta appeared in was originally supposed to feature a giant bird instead. When the writers learned that other episodes were going to have giant birds in them, they changed it to giant manta. The Sub-Zero-Manta's Japanese name, "Bird-Of-Prey," seems to reflect this Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Monsters Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju